


Limerence

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, So is evan, Tree Bros, connor is a softy, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Four Times Connor Kissed Evan and the One Time the Roles Were Reversed





	Limerence

The first time Connor kisses Evan they were arguing, Evan was angry because Connor was ignoring him, a classic cliche where Connor realizes his feelings for Evan were a lot more than platonic, so he panics and ignored him. Connor hates cliches.

"Friend's have to **communicate** Connor! If you're mad at me talk to me you have to fucking talk to me that's what friends do!" Evan yelled in irritation, cheeks red in anger.

"Well maybe I wanna be a bit more than **friends** huh?" Connor screams back, sucking in a quick breath when the boy in front of him freezes.

Silence.

Numbing silence.

"Connor," Evan's voice was soft and he walks toward him.

Connor's eyes stung with tears as he gripped Evan's cheek and kissed him. Gentle, and slowly and Evan takes a few seconds before he kisses back. The two have a long talk about communication.

* * *

The second time Connor kisses Evan was when they were sitting faced each other under a large oak tree, knees touching.

"You have freckles." Evan says with a fond smile. Connor nods.

"They show up in spring time," He says, and Evan tucks a lock of hair behind his boyfriends ear.

"It's rude how pretty you are." Evan says matter-of-factually.

"Rude?" Connor laughs, looking at how pretty Evan's eyes are.

"Yes, rude, your beauty is offensive."

"I'll show you rude," Connor says before kissing him hard. This time the kiss was sloppy and passionate, and the power was balanced between them.

Memorable.

* * *

 

The third time Connor kisses Evan it was sappy.

They were laying beside each other and just looking at each other.

Cheeks both red and smiles on their faces.

He first kisses his cheek and Evan grins at him, then he kisses his nose making him laugh.

Connor pecks him on the lips quickly and he thinks he's never felt so happy.

He kisses the corner of his mouth and then his forehead and Connor just loves Evan's face.

* * *

 

The fourth time Connor kisses Evan was to piss someone off.

The two were standing outside a movie theater holding hands and laughing together, when a man in his late thirties walks up to them.

"Hey it's cool that you're gay and shit, but no one wants to see that, keep your homosexuality to yourself." His eyes are judgmental and Evan freezes, his grip on Connor's hand tightens.

Connor doesn't respond, he just turns and kisses Evan, using his spare hand to flip the guy off as the two kiss. After a few seconds they pull away and the man blinks before grumbling and walking away.

Evan looks at Connor and they make eye contact before laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

 

The first time the roles are reversed and Evan kisses Connor, Connor was crying.

He had gotten in a fight with his father and he needed an outlet that wasn't hurting himself or getting high.

"I just want everything to be okay," Connor sighed, tears falling slowly down his face. Evan nodded in understatement.

"It will be I promise you, I'll stand by you no matter what Connor," He says, kissing away a tear that was starting to fall. "You'll be alright," He says. He runs his hands through Connor's hair.

"I love you," Connor says, breathing slowly as he tries to stop crying.

"I love you," Evan says back, kissing him this time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please ;)


End file.
